ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladstone Gander (2017)
Gladstone Gander is an anthropomorphic Goose and the cousin of Donald Duck. Description A character created by Carl Barks who made his debut in the Donald Duck comic Wintertime Wager ''in ''Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #88 (first published in January 1948). Gladstone Gander is a lazy and extremely lucky goose who never fails to upset his first cousin and arch-nemesis, Donald Duck. Disney comics writer and artist Don Rosa has commented on the character: "Gladstone is unwilling to make the slightest effort to gain something that his luck cannot give him, and, when things go wrong, he resigns immediately, certain that around the next corner a wallet, dropped by a passer-by, will be waiting for him." In The Sign of the Triple Distelfink (Uncle Scrooge ''#310), written and drawn in honor of Gladstone Gander's 50th anniversary, Daphne appeared in Gladsone's flashback. It's revealed that Daphne's birthday is on the same day as Gladstone's birthday, and that Gladstone inherited his luck from his mother. Personality Unlike Donald or Scrooge who are hardworking, Gladstone is lazy and overdependent on his luck. He has no ambitions in life and is incapable of long-term planning. Gladstone is also arrogant bragging about his luck and believing that with his supernatural luck, he can get out of any situation and can breeze through life without having to get his hands dirty. Despite that, however, Gladstone is usually very friendly and charming. When his luck got him in a situation that meant sacrificing his family for his freedom, he did not hesitate to win the competition despite all that his family had gone through for him, showing how selfish he is and how little he cares for others besides himself. Along with being inconsiderate, he is also a self-observed because, despite everything Donald and Scrooge had done to save him, Gladstone didn't thank the two for saving his life and merely brushes it off as his own luck's doing that got them out. Skills and Abilities Gladstone was born with supernatural good luck. Beside his luck can use his charm to get whatever he want but beside that he doesn't have any skills or talents. Physical Appearance Gladstone wears a yellow shirt with a green vest and jacket. Relationships 'Donald Duck Donald and Gladstone are cousins, and as they grew up they spent a lot of time together. During their growing up together whenever something good happened to Gladstone, something bad happened to Donald though Gladstone never thought much of his feeling. Yet despite their difference Donald would still help him out because Donald is always there for family, this is shown in The House of the Lucky Gander!. Scrooge McDuck' Scrooge is Gladstone distant uncle, from Donald's mother's side of the family. They aren't really that close Gladstone does like him but Scrooge's opinion of nephew is low. Although Gladstone does like him he teases him and uses him for help without even a thank you. Huey, Dewey and Louie Huey, Dewey and Louie are Gladstone's first cousins once removed but they refer to him as Unlce Gladstone. He is quite fond of them and often enjoys entertaining them with his charm, humor and luck. Among them all he shows a great fondness for Louie, mostly because Louie reminds him of himself. Quotes "I am the best at getting something for nothing." - Gladstone Gander "Hey, twenty dollars." - Gladstone Gander Video File:DuckTales - Paul F Tompkins INTERVIEW File:DuckTales - The House of the Lucky Gander (Promo) Appearences *1.The House of the Lucky Gander! *2.The Shadow War! Trivia *Gladstone was the son of Luke the Goose and Daphne Duck (Donald's paternal aunt), who died from overeating at a free-lunch picnic. He was then adopted by Scrooge McDuck's sister Matilda McDuck and Goosetave Gander. *Gladstone was born on Daphne's birthday, who was born under the protection sign of the Triple Distelfink, thus inheriting his mother's luck. So his lucky is supernaturally gifted. *Gladstone was very spoiled when growing up. *Compared to his classic self, his redesign for ''DuckTales 2017 has been met with much criticism, seen as straying too far from Gladstone's classic features (such as his haircut, small eyes and spats). *Comic artist Sarah Jolley created a "Gladstone redesign" that has been almost unanimously praised above the official version. At the request of fans, Jolley even created a short comic explaining how the design might imaginably be canon. Category:DuckTales 2017 Category:Ducks Category:Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Minor Characters